


First Night

by orphan_account



Series: Liquorice Dripping [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mordern AU, Other, Past Child Abuse, Vanitas is a witch, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanitas moves into the city.





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad, written in one seating. Enjoy i guess?

The new world is strange. Vanitas thinks. 

It's only been one weeks since he's moved into what the humans call an "apartment". It is a tiny space compared to the shack in the desert. But, somehow,he does not feel as suffocated as he did. 

(there was no one at all.)

There's three rooms connected to the living room. One , he uses to sleep in, the other he uses to store his potions and the last he uses to grow his plants. Currently, all of them are all the ground waiting for the shelves to be put up and for the furniture to be fixed. For some reason, despite the clawing urge to get out of the apartment to get said items, Vanitas cannot bring himself to. Inside, he stays cooped inside, sprawled over the hammock. It's the only thing he can bring himself to set up. 

(Useless. Useless good for nothing)

In his lap, sits his favourite potions book. He's read it so many times, he knows the potions by heart.

(It's useful for when he ****, bu-)

Vanitas idly thumbs the corners of the page, yellowed and creased with multiple dog ears. His mouth feels dry and ashy but he cannot bring himself to quench his thirst. His bottle sits in his view, fully filled. His favorite chapter in the book is the poisons chapter. 

(He's used it way too many times)

Particularly, the ones about nightshades. 

It's a really easy recipe, 5 night warts, a single stalk of nightshade and any healing potion that you prefered. 

The stronger healing effect the potion had, the deadlier the poison was.Once drunk, it reveals itself as a headache. Which most people would try to sleep it off. Stronger versions would render one unconscious, with the strongest killing one. 

It's a pretty poison too. Shimmery like most healing potions and completely odourless. 

(Best mixed in scorching green tea)

He hadn't had a reason to use this potion lately. 

(And why is that?)

He can't remember why. 

Outside, the rain pours harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this short drabble without any plan what so ever. But I think i might continue this?


End file.
